List of Born to be a Superstar (season 5) finalists
The Born to be a Superstar Finalists consisted of 12 singers who competed for Born to be a Superstar. They were selected after several stages of audition and theater eliminations, and succeeded in earning a sport in the finals by popular votes from the viewers. Finalists Maegan Bascug *Mahal Ko o Mahal Ako (KZ Tandingan) (February 15) *You Mean the World to Me (Toni Braxton) (March 8) *Pangako (Regine Velasquez) (March 15) *Let It Go (Idina Menzel) (April 5) *Dahil Ba Sa Kanya (Jaya) (May 3) *Scared to Death (KZ Tandingan) (May 17) *Shake It Off (Taylor Swift) (May 31) *You'll Never Walk Alone (composer: Freddie Saturno) (June 7) *I Really Like You (Carly Rae Jepson) (June 28) *Hindi Wala (Juris) (July 5) *How Could An Angel Break My Heart (Toni Braxton) (July 12) *Sayang na Sayang (Manilyn Reynes) (July 19) *Bad Blood (Taylor Swift feat. Kendrick Lamar) (Abra) (July 26) *Help Me Get Over You (Jonalyn Viray) (August 2) *Finally (CeCe Peniston) (August 8) *How Could an Angel Break My Heart (Toni Braxton) (with Shanne Velasco) (August 16) *You'll Never Walk Alone (August 16) (Winner in Grand Champion) Roy Requejo *Fallin' (Janno Gibbs) (February 22) *If You Don't Want to Fall (Jed Madela) (March 1) *Wish I Could (Dingdong Avanzado) (March 29) *Heart Of Mine (Bobby Caldwell) (April 26) *Langit Umaawit (Tom Rodriguez) (May 10) *Give Me A Chance (Rig Segreto) (May 24) *Give Me A Chance (Rig Segreto) (composed by Geraldine Lim) (June 14) *Ibigay Mo Na (Darius Razon) (June 28) *Loving You (Ric Segreto) (July 5) *Again (Lenny Kravitz) (July 12) *Take Me to Your Heart (Michael Learns to Rock) (July 19) *The Past (Jed Madela) (July 26) *New Age Girl (Deadeye Dick) (August 2) *Walang Kapalit (Piolo Pascual) (August 8) *Kulang Ako Kung Wala ka (Erik Santos) (with Marvin Ong) (August 16) *Give Me A Chance (Rig Segreto) (August 16) (1st Runner-Up) Julie Anne Nicole Chua *Hanggang Wakas (Juris) (February 22) *So Slow (Freestyle) (March 1) *Stay (Carol Banawa) (March 29) *The Climb (Miley Cyrus) (April 26) *May Minamahal (Rachel Alejandro) (May 3) *Dahil Tanging Ikaw (Jaya) (May 17) *May Minamahal (Rachel Alejandro) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) (June 14) *Adore You (Miley Cyrus) (June 28) *Wrecking Ball (Miley Cyrus) (July 19) *Di Lang Ikaw (Juris) (July 26) *We Can't Stop (Miley Cyrus) (August 2) *Iingatan Ka (Carol Banawa) (August 8) *Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now (with Jay Perillo) (August 16) *May Minamahal (Rachel Alejandro) (August 16) (2nd Runner-Up) Ianah Perez *Thinking Out Load (Ed Sheeran) (February 15) *Hiling (Jay-R Siaboc) (March 8) *All of Me (John Legend) (March 29) *Huwag Na Lang Kaya (True Faith) (April 26) *Wherever You Will Go (The Calling) (May 17) *Hindi Kita IIwan (Sam Milby) (May 24) *I Won't Give Up (Jason Mraz) (composed by Christian Martinez) (June 7) *Ngiti (Ronnie Liang) (June 21) *Pusong Ligaw (Jericho Rosales) (July 5) *I'm Yours (Jason Mraz) (July 12) *Sa Puso Ko (True Faith) (July 26) *Selfie Song (Davey Langit) (August 2) (Third Place) Tracy Campo *Laging Naroon Ka (Jaya) (February 15) *I Miss You (Klymaxx) (March 22) *Right Here Waiting (Richard Marx) (March 29) *Hindi Ko Kaya (Angeline Quinto) (April 26) *When the Love Is Gone (Nina) (May 10) *Nag-iisa Lang (Angeline Quinto) (May 31) *Bakit? (Jessa Zaragoza) (composed by Jessa Zaragoza) (June 7) *Tunay na Mahal (Lani Misalucha) (June 21) *Saving Forever with You (Shanice) (June 28) *Dahil Ba Sa Kanya (Jaya) (July 12) *Bukas Na Lang Kita Mamahalin (Lani Misalucha) (July 19) (Eliminated) Dustin Valdez *Paano (Gary Valenciano) (February 15) *You Are My Song (Martin Nievera) (March 15) *How Did You Know? (Gary Valenciano) (March 29) *Ikaw Ang Lahat sa Akin (Martin Nievera) (May 3) *Hold On (Side A) (May 17) *Nandito Ako (Ogie Alcasid) (May 31) *Letting Go (Gary Valenciano) (composed by Gary Valenciano) (June 14) *Both in Love (Tito Mina) (June 28) *Night Changes (One Direction) (July 19) (Elminated) Carmina Mae Saguin *Kahit Na (Roselle Nava) (February 22) *You've Made Me Stronger (Regine Velasquez) (March 15) *Hiram (Zsa Zsa Padilla) (March 29) *Bakit Nga Ba Mahal Kita (Roselle Nava) (April 26) *Someone's Always Saying Goodbye (Allona) (May 10) *Forevermore (Juris) (May 24) *Hiram (Zsa Zsa Padilla) (composed by Zsa Zsa Padilla) (June 14) *Follow The Sun (Regine Velasquez) (June 21) *Hiram Na Sandali (Ella May Saison) (June 28) *Til My Heartaches End (Ella May Saison) (July 5) *Full of Love (Ella May Saison) (July 12) (Eliminated) Maichel Fideles *Ocean Deep (Cliff Richard) (February 22) *Kung Pwede Lang Sana (Bugoy Drilon) (March 15) *Panaginip (Erik Santos) (April 5) *Kung Sakali (Michael Pangilinan) (May 24) *Ocean Deep (Cliff Richard) (composed by Tito Cayamanda) (June 7) *Di Ko Kaya (Erik Santos) (June 21) (Eliminated) Abegail Suarez *You Made Me Live Again (Janet Basco) (February 15) *Dahil Tanging Ikaw (Jaya) (March 22) *Don't Say Goodbye (Pops Fernandez) (April 26) *Kahit Na (Zsa Zsa Padilla) (May 17) *Don't Say Goodbye (Pops Fernandez) (composed by Jimmy Antiporda) (June 7) *Million Miles Away (Joey Albert) (June 21) (Eliminated) Ehlae Kobayashi *Kailangan Kita (Ogie Alcasid) (February 22) *Para Lang Sa'yo (Aiza Seguerra) (March 22) *Am I Wrong (Nico & Vinz) (April 12) *One More Chance (Piolo Pascual) (May 10) *Natutulog Ba Ang Diyos? (Gary Valenciano) (May 24) *One More Chance (Piolo Pascual) (composed by Jonathan Manalo) (June 14) (Eliminated) Kimberly Fatima Tan *I Love You (Anja Aguilar) (February 22) *Nakapagtataka (Rachel Alejandro) (March 15) *Kay Tagal (Rachel Alejandro) (April 12) *I Remember the Boy (Joey Albert) (May 10) *Laging Naroon Ka (Jaya (May 31) (Eliminated) Rogelio Maltizo *Kelan Kaya (Christian Bautista) (February 15) *Sana Pinatay Mo Na Lang Ako (Kimpoy Feliciano) (March 22) *Hindi Na Bale (Bugoy Drilon) (April 19) *Beautiful Girl (Jose Mari Chan) (May 10) *Tell Me Your Name (Jose Mari Chan) (May 31) (Eliminated) Angela Esmino *From the Start (Rachelle Ann Go) (March 1) *Bakit (Rachelle Ann Go) (March 22) *Crush (Jennifer Paige) (April 12) *Hanggang Wakas (Juris) (May 3) (Eliminated) Josef Elizalde *Pusong Bato (Jovit Baldivino) (March 1) *I Won't Give Up (Jason Mraz) (March 8) *Paano (Jovit Baldivino) (April 12) *Dahil Mahal Kita (Jovit Baldivino) (May 3) (Eliminated) Trixie Salazar *Kaibigan Lang Pala (Lilet) (March 1) *Till I Met You (Kuh Ledesma) (April 5) *A Million Miles Away (Joey Albert) (May 3) (Eliminated) Elaver Pacatag *Sino Ang Tunay Na Baliw (Basil Valdez) (March 1) *Lead Me Lord (Basil Valdez) (March 22) *Let The Pain Remain (Side A) (April 19) (Eliminated) Cassandra Santos *Sayang Na Sayang (Aegis) (March 8) *Luha (Aegis) (April 12) *Halik (Aegis) (April 19) (Eliminated) Japeth Elfa *Reason for Breathing (Babyface) (February 15) *Gusto Kita (Gino Padilla) (March 15) *Pakisabi Na Lang (The CompanY) (April 5) *Hold On (Ssde A) (April 19) (Eliminated) Jeanne Lucero *Napakasakit Naman (Paula Bianca) (March 8) *Lapit (Yeng Constantino) (April 12) *Nagmamakaawa (Roselle Nava) (April 19) (Eliminated) King de Guzman *Binibini (Janno Gibbs) (March 8) *Hindi Magbabago (Randy Santiago) (April 5) *Night Changes (One Direction) (April 19) (Eliminated) References External links *[http://borntobeasuperstar.ibc.com.ph/contestants.html Born to be a Superstar Official Website, Contestants section] Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Born to be a Star